


Into the Trees

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [127]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa welcomes them.





	Into the Trees

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 547: Tree.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Into the Trees

~

Harry looked around, frowning. “I’ve never seen this part of the Manor before.” 

“I Flooed us to the family entrance,” said Draco. “Seemed appropriate.” 

“Wait, are you saying I count as family?” 

Draco’s fingers tightened on Harry’s hand. “You do in my eyes.” 

Smiling, Harry leaned in. “Your eyes are the only ones that matter.” 

“Master Draco!” 

Harry and Draco both winced, turning to look at the door where there was an elf. “Mistress said you might be coming.” 

“We’re just here to check on Kreacher,” said Draco, tone gruff. 

The elf bowed. “Please to follow Binky to the trees.” 

~

“The trees?” Harry hissed as they followed the elf. “What’s he talking about?”

“I think he means Mother’s solarium,” Draco replied. “It’s a lovely room, gets a lot of sun. When you’re there, you feel like you’re amongst trees.” He frowned. “I’m surprised she put Kreacher there, though.” 

The elf stopped in front of double doors which swung open to reveal a large solarium with glass walls and roof. Inside was Narcissa, who rose when she saw them. “You came!” 

“Just to check on Kreacher, Mother.” 

Narcissa inclined her head. “Of course. Still, I do think you’ll enjoy my surprise.” 

~


End file.
